My Love, My Goddess
by shana.rose
Summary: Tom Branson meets a mysterious woman one night when he's walking home from a pub. Rock the AU! Paranormal Edition.


**A/N: This fic is for this Rock the AU: Paranormal edition! I honestly don't know much about mythology (but oh I would love to have the time to learn all about it!) so I've taken a creative license on the myth involving gods & goddesses.**

**Thanks so much to Angiemagz to for making this beautiful graphic and gothamgirl28 for going through this and editing this. Both you ladies are wonderful :)**

* * *

The first time he met her, it was late at night during a full moon.

Tom had gotten a letter from home telling him that his cousin had been killed during the Rising. Out of whiskey, he had gone to the local pub in the village and drank until his brain grew fuzzy and his veins sang a tale of wistfulness and sorrow.

As the night grew later, he found himself at a lake some ways away from his cottage. It was there that he first saw her.

She was standing in the lake. With her white gown floating in the water, her dark locks of hair flowing down her back, the gentle smile on her face and her closed eyes, he immediately found himself enamored.

He blinked several times and even then he was sure that she couldn't be real.

She turned then, as if she sensed his presence and smiled.

One look and she had taken his breath away.

He learned her name was Sybil. She gave him no last name so he didn't tell her his.

"Tom," she said slowly and he found he rather liked the way she said his name.

They talked all night about the world, people, and their dreams- of what their minds thought of while they slept and of what they wished for their futures. He told her that he's a chauffeur but he won't always be. She was vague of what her future held but spoke so hopefully of the changes that she wanted for the world. He even told her about his cousin, how he died, and how he wondered what would have happened if he had been there.

He asked her why she was there. Why she had been standing alone late at night in the middle of a lake. She smiled and told him it was because she loved the water and that it'd been far too long since she'd last dipped her toes into the water.

It was when the night wore on and the moon started to waver that Sybil told him she had to go. He nodded knowing that he should go too, yet wishing they didn't have to.

She moved to leave but then turned back towards him. Her long, dark hair swayed against her back as she told him that she was leaving early in the morning but that she would be back in a month.

It was only when he was back in his own bed that he realized she never answered him when he asked why she was there in the first place.

* * *

The weeks moved by quickly and before Tom knew it has been a month. Throughout the day, his thoughts are haunted by the beautiful woman he met. He was still not sure whether it was a dream, too much alcohol, or a bit of both.

Yet by day's end, he found himself taking the hour long walk to the lake where they met last to find her there smiling brightly.

His smile was full of relief. Relief that she wasn't a dream, relief that she was actually there.

Her fingers grazed across the water as she spun and twirled in the water. Her smile was more radiant than the moon itself. Before he knew it, he'd taken off his chauffeur's jacket, his socks and shoes, and moved towards the center of the lake.

Sybil smiled when she saw him only to splash him a second later. She laughed as the water hit him and again when he splashed her back.

He jokily asked her if she was a mermaid. "After all you've barely left the water both times we've met."

She smiled and a strange look crossed her face as she said, "Something like that."

* * *

It was the fifth month since he'd met her and they were still meeting at the lake.

He'd offered to take her to dinner, to fairs, to anything really, but she always declined, saying that she was only passing through and that by day break she'd be gone.

"What do I need of shops and fairs when I can look up at the stars." She looked shyly at him as she said this, making it clear that the stars weren't the only thing she enjoyed about their nights together.

Still, he wanted her to know that he looked forward all month to the hours they spend together. So this time he didn't come empty handed.

She was thrilled and touched by the picnic he'd prepared for her.

"You really didn't have to," she said with a wide smile and a little blush to her cheeks.

"I wanted to." Grinning he added, "It's not much, but I hope you like fish and chips."

She told him she'd never had them before, but after her first bite she'd declared it her new favorite meal.

They drank whiskey and swapped stories of the things they'd seen, mostly him, but she listened eagerly to his every word and he won't deny that he enjoyed it. He couldn't give her much but at least for now he could give her his words.

He wanted to ask her why they only meet once a month at night but the words never left his mouth.

He knew Sybil said it's because she's only passing through town for the night but he wonders why after all these months she still hasn't attempted to see him during the day or told him where she lives so he can visit her on his half-day.

A big part of him was scared to ask. Scared that the reason that she was so aloof was because she was married.

As dawn came, they finished their drinks. As Tom packed the basket up, Sybil leaned over and kissed his cheek. Her lips lingered on his cheek before whispering good night into his ear.

She walked into the forest like always yet this time instead of going his way he followed her. He needed to know the truth, if they had a future together or not.

She walked through the forest for a few minutes before coming out back to the lake. She climbed back into the lake and moved to where the moon's reflection hit the water. She closed her eyes, and as the moonlight hit her, she disappeared.

* * *

The next month arrived and he almost didn't show. Yet as soon as Tom saw her joyous smile, his heart sped up and he knew he made the right decision.

They climbed up the small hill not too far from the lake and they lay in the grass. He pointed out the estate he worked at and where his cottage was located. "If you're ever passing by," he said with a wink.

The nights were starting to get chilly and she'd forgotten her coat. He wrapped his own around her shoulders and he couldn't help but think it looked better on her so he told her that.

Sybil said nothing, merely smiled as she slipped her arms through the sleeves.

She pointed out stars and constellations as she layed her head against his chest. He was sure she could hear his heart racing as she talked. Her fingers traced patterns across his chest as she told him the myths that went along with each constellation and star. Some of them he'd never heard of.

His arms were wrapped around her, pulling her close. He pressed a light kiss against her hairline and he breathed in her scent. Honeysuckles combined with a unique scent all her own.

She lifted her head and stared into his eyes. Her hands moved up to his shoulders and he leaned in slowly, in case she changed her mind. Her lips were soft and warm and it took everything he has not to moan.

By dawn, they'd shared what feels like a thousand kisses. Sybil left him with one more kiss; one long sensation kiss.

Tom waited a minute before following her again. He needed to make sure of what he saw last month.

Yet again she was standing where the moon's light was at its fullest. This time, it was at the edge of the forest. Just like the last time, she closed her eyes and disappeared.

He didn't know who she was or even what she was, but he knew she had stolen his heart.

* * *

He waited two more full moons before asking her about the disappearing acts. Sybil's lips made a perfect O. If she had been holding something she would have dropped it.

She looked down at her hands, taking a deep breath before looking him dead in the eyes. "How long?"

"A few weeks," he replied, as he looked out at the forest. He could see her nodding from the corner of his eyes.

A painful silence filled the space between them. Neither one knew quite what to say next.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, he turned and said softly, "You're not human are you?"

"No." Her face was cold and guarded, so different to the ecstatic and carefree manner he was used to. He hated seeing her so reserved and unfeeling. Taking a leap of faith, Tom reached for her hand.

Sybil didn't flinch away. In fact, her face softened. Reaching with his left hand, he caressed her cheek. "What are you?"

"I'm the moon."

He blinked. She then told him everything. How she was the spirit of the moon. A goddess. Immortal. How she could only take human form during a full moon and that she had to go back to her original form by dawn or she would fade from existence.

He nodded. It was a lot to take in and he didn't know what it meant for them but he said it anyways. "I love you."

"I love you too." Her eyes were filled with love and something that he rather not think about right now. So instead he kissed her.

This kiss was different from the ones they'd shared before. There was a desperate need for each other. A thirst that could only be quenched by being closer.

Fingers lingered and caressed as their clothes slid off and their bodies became one.

The moonlight hit her face as she reached her climax. Her head thrown back, her eyes closed, her skin flushed, and her lips begging to be kissed. He kissed her until she came down. He told her again, "I love you."

* * *

There was a new found openness now that the truth behind his mystery woman had been revealed. They spend their nights talking, sharing kisses, with loving glances in between.

Now he was the one hanging on her every word as she talked about the things she'd seen over the centuries. Sybil wouldn't tell him how long she'd lived but he figured she'd been around for a long time. She'd seen revolutions, the rise and fall of Kings, wars, the kindness of strangers, and centuries of people falling in love.

She told him how the world had changed, how it hadn't, and the changes she wanted to see in the coming centuries.

He was awestruck by the things she had to say. He was drawn to her words and to her knowledge.

Fingers brushed against each other's skins and kisses became more heated. Sighs turned into moans as clothes were moved around. They pressed closer as they joined together. Their bodies whispering _I will love you always_ as they avoided the question looming over them.

_How long can this last?_

* * *

It was their anniversary. He couldn't believe it'd been one year since they'd met. It was hard to remember what his life was like without her.

He was surprised to find that for once he'd arrived first. Sybil was always there first, sometimes swimming in the lake, other times lying in the grass.

He laid out a blanket for them to lie on as they ate the cake he'd bought.

Tom sat down and looked at the moon, waiting and watching for her to appear, but she never did.

* * *

Four months had passed since that heartbreaking night and that night would mark the fifth. He went every month hoping that she would be there, smiling up at him as if nothing had changed, but every month he went home broken hearted.

He couldn't look up at the sky, the stars, and more importantly the moon without seeing her face. He had nightmares where they waited too long for her to turn back and she'd vanished for good. Nightmares that she was alive but she had chosen to not to see him, that she didn't love him anymore. He wasn't sure which was worst.

Yet the woman he fell in love with could never be so cruel.

He knew she loved him. He saw it in her eyes every time he looked at her.

Like all the other months in the past year, he made the stroll to the lake. He looked up at the moon and talked. He told her that he has gotten a job as a journalist. That he won't be a chauffeur anymore just like he had told her all those months ago. He then told her that the job is in Ireland and that by the next month he'll be gone.

* * *

Tom was woken up by the sound of birds chirping and by several knocks on the door. The knocks were not impatient but still forceful.

He wondered for a moment if he'd overslept but then he remembered that he had the morning off to pack. Still something might have happened at the big house so he called out "One minute!" as he quickly dressed.

Rushing to the door, he opened the door and saw the last person he'd ever expected. "Sybil?"

She smiled widely just like she always did when she sees him. She looked the same yet different.

"You didn't really think I'd let you leave without me, did you?"

She was here, she was really here. His arms ached to hold her. His lips hungered to taste hers. So he did.

The kiss was sweet and passionate. The emotions boiling up from the past few months overflowed. It lasted several minutes, until they were both out of breath. Moving his lips away from hers, he pressed his forehead against hers.

He couldn't seem to stop touching her; her cheeks, her arms, her head. After so many months, it was hard to believe she was there.

It was then that he remembered that she could only take mortal form during a full moon and only for a few hours.

"Sybil what- how-" Tom took a deep breath as he gathered his thoughts. "Its past dawn, how are you here?"

So she told him. She told him how ever since she'd told him the truth of who she was, she'd been searching for a way to be with him for good.

"I'd finally found a way a few days ago- well for me it was a few days, but for you, I'm sure it's been months. Time works differently here than in the world of the gods." She paused and thumbed his cheek. "I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to get back to you, but now I don't have to leave your side ever again."

Tom was stunned. "You've given up immortality for me?"

Wrapping her arms around his waist, Sybil looked into his eyes and replies, "What good is immortality if you can't spend it with the one you love?"


End file.
